Almost Lover
by SiaL8R
Summary: "When Jemma finally looked up she was met with a pair of startling blue eyes. The stranger stopped talking and stared." This story takes place during the Johnstown Flood of 1889.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Lover

The usually deserted, country road was now bustling with traffic. Extravagant carriages lined the road, their occupants' eager to get to their beloved vacation spot. The hunting and fishing club was well-known among the social elite. Many wealthy families left the city in the summer for the lake activities and good company. One of the families was the Simmons. Charles Simmons was a very important man in the transportation industry in Pittsburgh, PA. His wife, Sarah Simmons, was a quite and obedient woman who enjoyed going to the Women's Society with her friends. Their only child was Jemma Simmons. Jemma was a young spirited seventeen year old. Jemma hated the club. She thought it was boring and she hated the other people her age that came every year. Jemma begged her father throughout the long carriage ride to take her back home.

"Please father, all I want is to go back home and continue my experiments!" ,she begged.

Charles sighed, "Young women shouldn't focus on their studies so much, and you will be getting married soon. This is a perfect chance for you to meet someone."

His tone made it clear there was no room for further discussion. So, the Simmons sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The carriage ride finally was coming to an end as they pulled towards the huge sign, South Fork Fishing and Hunting Club. The carriage came to a stop in front of the extravagant lodge. The first to exit the carriage was Sarah Clarke, who was assisted by the doorman.

"Good evening Mrs. Simmons." the doorman said politely as she handed him her luggage.

Charles Simmons stepped out next, smoothing his slightly wrinkled suit.

"Nice to see you, Andrew!" Charles said with a booming voice.

"Good evening Sir," replied Andrew with an amused smile.

The last Clarke stepped out with less gusto then the rest.

"Hello Andrew." Jemma sighed.

"Miss Simmons," Andrew nodded with a knowing look.

As Andrew helped them to their usual cottage Jemma couldn't help but feel the familiar dread settle in. This summer was going to be just like the rest. The girls would tease her for her love of science. The boys would mercilessly try to flirt with her, even if she was obviously not interested. As these thoughts went through her head, she slowly unpacked her things and got ready for bed.

The next morning Jemma decided it would be nice to relax by the lake. She brought a book with her about Clara Barton and her new organization, The Red Cross. When she was sitting and reading her book a group of girls, around her age, walked past. They giggled and whispered about her. Jemma didn't mind. That type of thing had been happening all of her life. When she was young she didn't want dolls like all the other little girls, she wanted books and a chemistry set. She knew she was different and accepted it. A couple hours later she had finished her book and decided to go on a walk by the shore. She gazed out across the lake; Jemma couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Little children splashed and played games in the crystal clear water. Older couples laughed as they paddled their row boats from one end to the other. Jemma yearned for the joy those people felt. She loved science and learning. They made her feel good, but they didn't bring her joy. She was torn out of thought when she collided with someone. She was momentarily stunned as the stranger was babbling a long string of apologies. When Jemma finally looked up she was met with a pair of startling blue eyes. The stranger stopped talking and stared. To say the least, she was a little uncomfortable with his intense gaze. Jemma subconsciously looked down at her feet, as a blush started to color her cheeks. When the stranger realized he was staring he quickly apologized.

"I am sorry miss. I didn't mean to run into you." he said embarrassed.

"I'm fine; I should have watched where I was going." Jemma said politely.

"It was my fault." he muttered.

There was a short moment of silence until he glanced at his watch.

"Oh no!" he said to himself. "I'm late."

As he started to walk away and quickly said "Goodbye…"

"Jemma," she replied with a laugh.

"Leo," he stated with a crooked smile.

Jemma went through the day with a small smile plastered on her face. She secretly hoped she will see Leo again, but that didn't happen. That night at dinner her parents noticed her change in attitude. Her mother smiled knowingly at her husband, who grinned back. They left the subject alone just enjoying their daughters' happiness. That night as Jemma was lying in bed, and she couldn't help but think of him. Jemma imagined Leo's curly, blonde hair and his smile that showed his adorable dimples. And those eyes. They are the same shade of blue as the beautiful lake. With thoughts of him she drifted to sleep.

As the sun peeked through the curtains of her bedroom, Jemma woke up. She got dressed in record time and just about sprinted out of the cottage. Not even giving a second glance to her parents. They just rolled their eyes and went on with their morning activities. When Jemma made her way to the shore she didn't see what she was looking for. So she sat down and enjoyed the view. It was almost noon and Jemma started to get impatient. Jemma scolded herself it was not like they made plans to meet. Maybe he was hoping not to see her again, she thought. Or maybe he was avoiding her. Before she could keep going with these thoughts, she notices a large figure standing in front of her. When she looks up she catches her breath. There standing in all his glory is Leo with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

"Thinking about me?" he asked.

"Not a chance." she replied easily. If only he knew…she thought.

"Are you free today?" Leo asked hurriedly. "If you're not that's…"

"No, I'm free," she interjected.

"Good" he said in relief. "Would you like to go out on the lake?" he asked.

"I would love to." Jemma replied with a breathtaking smile.

Jemma and Leo slowly made their way towards the dock. They walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. When they reached the dock, Leo pointed to one of the boats on the far end.

"I would recommend using the S.S. Marina because it is in the best condition." he said quietly.

Jemma nodded.

"What do you think?" he turned to her for her opinion.

Jemma was momentarily stunned. Why is he asking for her opinion? She is just a woman after all, she thought. Most men wouldn't ask for a women's opinion.

"That sounds like a good idea." she said with confidence. He gave her one last look before he started to untie the boat from the dock. When he was finished, he helped Jemma onto the S.S. Marina. As their hands touched, Jemma swore she felt sparks. She scolded herself for being so cliché. She was not some love struck girl who promises her heart to the cute boy with the pretty eyes. Jemma's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of the boat. Leo started paddling and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes have not left her. Jemma caught his gaze and he looked down awkwardly.

"So," Leo began, "What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?" he asked. Jemma couldn't help but get excited at the mere thought of science.

"I love science!" she said animatedly. "My favorite subject is chemistry, but the study of medicine is also interesting." She explained.

When she realized she is rambling, she stoped herself.

"I'm sorry" she said as her cheeks started to become red. "I am rambling again. My father says it is not acceptable for women to be so invested in their studies."

"No," Leo said quickly. "I think it is amazing that you are so passionate about it." He reassured her. "Please continue."

Jemma couldn't even contain her smile at his words. So for hours they sat in that little boat and got to know each other. Jemma learned that Leo's passion wasn't science, but literature. He promised to lend Jemma his favorite books. Before they knew it the sun was setting. Leo started paddling towards the dock. Jemma was disappointed that the perfect day was over. When they arrived to the dock Leo tied up the boat and began to walk towards Jemma. Leo stopped in front of her and asked to walk her back home. Of course she agreed. They began to walk in the direction of the Clark cottage. Before they knew it they were standing outside the front door.

"Thank you for taking me out on the lake, Leo." Jemma said politely.

"My pleasure" he replied with his signature smile.

They both stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. Jemma didn't know where she found the courage, but she planted a kiss on Leo's right cheek. Leo is stood with a stunned look on his face. Jemma was as red as a tomato. Then Leo broke into a smile that left Jemma breathless.

"Jemma?" Leo breathed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Of course" she replied with a smile. Leo walked down the road and Jemma opened her front door. Skipping inside she noticed her parents staring at her with worried eyes.

"Where have you been?" asked her father.

"Just having the best day of my entire life." Jemma replied while gliding up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The following three weeks Jemma spent almost every afternoon with Leo. She was blissfully happy.

One beautiful morning Jemma decided to make her way through the gardens. She always loved the gardens at the club. Jemma made sure to remember to bring Leo here. Maybe they could have a picnic or just go for a walk. Her thoughts instantly left her when she spotted someone tending the lilacs. Is that who she thinks it is? Why would he be tending the flowers? There were workers for that. Unless no…she thought. That was not possible. He told her his family worked with the steel mill. Jemma finally decided to call out to him.

"Leo" she said loudly.

Leo turned around and his mouth dropped. He slowly approached Jemma.

"Jemma, I can explain." He said with a wary look.

"Yes, please enlighten me." She said with a sharp voice.

"I am not exactly who I said I was." Leo stated looking ashamed. Jemma's stomach dropped.

"My family is not what I made them out to be." He said.

"You said your father worked for the steel mill in Johnstown." Jemma stated. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"My father is a steel mill worker and my mother is a school teacher. I work as a gardener. My family isn't wealthy." Leo confessed.

Jemma couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

"I don't understand. Why did you lie all this time?" Jemma asked.

"Jemma, I…" Leo begged.

"NO! Leo, you played me for a fool!" she shouted. Jemma couldn't believe she was actually that stupid. She couldn't be near him anymore. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Jemma didn't know where she was going until she found herself on the opposite side of the lake by the dam. She couldn't help but have her scientific mind take over as she realized the measurements were off and the dam was only held up by a couple of odd bolts. She made a mental note to suggest to the club owner, Mr. Frick, to get the dam checked out. Right now, she had worse problems. What was she to do about Leo? Jemma had never met anyone who understood her like he did. Jemma decided it was time for her to go home as it looked like it was about to storm. She walked back towards the cottage. She noticed a book lying in front of the door. She picked it up and read the cover "Romeo and Juliet". Tears began to well up in her eyes. She flung open the front door and ran up to her room. Jemma did not come out of her room that night. As she lay in bed Jemma thought about how the weather reflected her mood perfectly. The heavy rain came down hard and it showed no signs of stopping. The weather went on for days. The club was basically shut down because of the extreme weather. Everyone was crammed into their cottages and all the workers went back to their homes in the town. That was fine with Jemma. She didn't think she could face Leo yet.

On the third day her father came pounding on her door. Jemma opened the door to his frantic face. "The dam broke and the lake is flooding the town nearby," Her father blabbered. Jemma swore her heart stopped at that moment. She thought about the dam. Dread took over. She had completely forgotten to tell Mr. Frick about the instability of it. If only she hadn't been so absorbed with Leo.

"Leo" she gasped. Her father, who was still rambling, stopped and stared.

"What?" he asked.

Jemma shoved him out of the way. Leo was in the town. She had to find him and make sure he was safe. Jemma was already down the stairs trying to pull on her coat. When she was almost to the door someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" her mother asked sternly.

"Leo" was the only thing that Jemma could say.

Her mother understood, but didn't loosen her grip.

"Jemma, I cannot let you go out there." She said softly.

"This is my fault! He can't die. He just can't!" Jemma sobbed.

It took both of her parents to drag her back to her room. The door was locked and there was no use in trying to get out. Jemma sat on her bed and tried to convince herself that she would see Leo tomorrow and he would laugh at her for being so overdramatic. She would tell him that she didn't care if he was the poorest man in the world. She loved him. Leo had to live because Jemma was in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone was allowed to leave their cottages. Jemma stormed out of the cottage already planning to go straight to Johnstown in search for Leo. She stopped dead in her tracks. The once beautiful lake was gone. The lake had been the main source of joy at this place. The lake that had matched Leo's eyes perfectly was now gone. Jemma didn't understand how something once so beautiful could be so destructive. She gazed at it for a moment. Jemma then turned around and never looked back.

The journey to Johnstown was difficult because of the high waters and debris. Jemma didn't care at all. She wouldn't stop until she found him. Jemma's heart ached for Leo. She refused to think the worst had happened to him. When she started to come near the outskirts of the town Jemma mentally prepared herself for the outcome of the flood. She later came to realize that nothing could have prepared her for the complete destruction she would see. As Jemma started to walk the streets of Johnstown she saw the absolute chaos that had taken over the town. The water still remained high in the streets and the debris piled up like a barricade blocking the roads. Survivors staggered around looking for family members that would never appear. The sound of children's sobs echoed throughout the streets like a broken record. Jemma was in her own personal hell.

Jemma kept walking hoping to see something good amongst all the tragedy. No such luck. She still hadn't found Leo and she began to lose hope. As she made a turn on May Street she was hit with the smell of blood. In front of Jemma was a huge make shift hospital. Victims were everywhere. The nurses ran from one patient to the other trying to save as many as possible. Jemma instantly knew what she had to do. She set out for the main tent which would surely hold the person in charge. As she made it to the tent she slowly walked in, not sure who she would be dealing with. To her surprise she came face to face with a middle aged woman holding a box of files.

"May I help you?" she asked hurriedly setting the files on her desk.

"Clara Barton?" Jemma asked in wonder.

"Yes, yes… Well if that's all you need I will be on…" Clara Barton said annoyed.

"I want to help!" Jemma blurted out.

Ms. Barton examined her with an inquisitive look.

"Do you know anything about tending the wounded?" Clara asked.

"I have studied biology and first aid for years," Jemma replied, "I know the human body well."

"Alright, please go to the tent on the far left and the nurses will give you instructions." instructed Clara.

"Alright." Said Jemma hurriedly.

"Ms. Barton?" Jemma asked as she was almost out of the tent.

"Yes, dear?" Clara replied with a sigh.

"I am a huge fan of yours." confessed Jemma as she walked out.

Clara Barton smiled for the first time in days.

Jemma went to the tent she was sent to and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. There must have been twenty children lying in cots with nurses trying to tend their wounds as fast as possible. Jemma approached one of the nurses.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Jemma.

"Stay with that little girl over there," said the nurse looking up at her.

"What?" asked Jemma.

"That little girl doesn't have much longer," Replied the nurse sadly, "Stay with her until she passes."

All Jemma could do was nod. She walked over to the little girl slowly. When she finally reached her it took everything in Jemma not to let out a loud sob. The little girl had bandages around her midsection and she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Hello my name is Jemma Simmons." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"That's funny, my brother used to tell me stories about a princess named Jemma." The little girl replied with a small smile.

Jemma's stomach did summersaults, but she ignored it. Instead she decided to change the subject and ask the girl her name.

"My name is Katie Fitz," she replied

"That's a pretty name," Jemma said quietly.

Jemma could tell that Katie was losing her battle. Her breathing became more labored and her eyes started fluttering.

"I'm scared, Jemma," Katie whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be," Jemma said with a strained voice "I will be right here the whole time."

And she was there. She held Katie's hand until her last breath.


End file.
